


Stay Away

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Ginny messes up and she can't fix it.





	Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Daphne glared Ginny Weasley down, her green eyes lit with fury. The blonde couldn’t believe it. Hermione had brought Ginny into their circle, helping her to form connections that could help with her future. How does Ginny repay that kindness? That totally undeserved kindness? By sleeping with Harry Potter, Hermione’s boyfriend, and lying to Hermione’s face about it. Hermione found out because Harry finally came clean to her, telling her that it had happened only a couple of times the year before. Hermione had finally moved past being hurt and had moved toward angry, while Daphne had been furious from the moment Hermione had told her. The two girls stalked toward Ginny, who had been informed by Harry that he had told Hermione.

“You know,” Daphne greeted, glaring at the younger girl, “I always knew you were a whore... I never took you for a liar, too.”

“Hermione…” Ginny turned to the girl how she had considered to be one of her best friends, sorrow in her voice, “how can I fix this?”

“You don't, Ginny.” Hermione replied, voice low and hard. She narrowed her amber eyes, “You just stay away. From me, my boyfriend, and my friends. You're done here.”

With that, Hermione turned on heel and walked toward the Slytherin table, sitting down between her brother and Blaise.

“You better listen to her.” Daphne threatened, “Or else I will make sure that you never make a name for yourself.”

Daphne sent one more glare before turning to Potter, “Come along, Potter, you should sit with us.”

Harry sent Ginny an apologetic look and stood up.

“Harry!” both Ron and Ginny exclaimed in shock.

“I’m already in trouble for cheating,” Harry replied, “I need to make things right with Hermione. I love her.”

“Harry…”Ginny choked out, “I already lost my best friend, I don’t want to lose you, too.”

“Ginny…”Harry sighed out, turning and walking over to the Slytherin table, nodding his thanks as Blaise slid down and made room next to Hermione, who gave him a brilliant smile in return.

“I can’t believe I lost him.” Ginny muttered.

“You didn’t lose him.” Lavender sniffed, “You were the other woman. You never had him.”


End file.
